<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She gave her pieces of her soul by Swimmerstorm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751264">She gave her pieces of her soul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swimmerstorm/pseuds/Swimmerstorm'>Swimmerstorm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fear of Death, Final Goodbyes, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt No Comfort, I am sorry but also not, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Major Illness, Mentions of Blood, Mutual Pining, POV Catra (She-Ra), POV switch, Panic Attacks, Unrequited Love, no beta read we die as men, pain just pain, trigger warning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:42:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swimmerstorm/pseuds/Swimmerstorm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>But she wasn't sick, okay? Because then her boss wouldn't let her go to work, and she had to go to work. Not because she needed the money, well she did but that was besides the point, but because she wanted to see her co-worker, and her best friend, Adora. And she was always so busy writing her fantasy novels about a girl with a magic sword, that sometimes Catra felt a little lost in the background. But at work, sick or not, it made her feel warm to see Adora waiting for her at the counter. But everyone felt warm when they saw her, because how could they not? Adora held the world in her palms, and she held Catra's soul too. </p><p>Okay maybe she was a little in love with her, but it wasn't her fault, how could she not love her.</p><p>Or</p><p>The one in which Catra is deeply in love with her best friend and develops Hanahkai Disease ~(&gt;-&lt;)~</p><p> </p><p>Chapter one is the sad ending, chapter two is the one where they get together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Repkyle if you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts"></a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love this trope and I feel like there isn't enough for catra and Adora, sorry in advance, chapter one Catra and Adora don't work out but the second chapter they do. Second chapter is for my snap tennis partner who I love dearly and needs some relief after my first one-shot. Be warned it might be sad. </p><p>Trigger warning to implied suicide and major deaths. Also one for mentions of blood.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started slow. </p><p>A slow cough that tingled in her chest and left her concerned for a quick minute, but was brushed aside, she never got sick. Her headache was stress and not because of the dull ache that pulsed through her body, begging for rest. Her cough was because it was dusty, and maybe if Kyle goes off his ass and dusted she would be fine. She lived in the dorms too, and she just wanted to be able to relax when the weight of her body seemed to drag her down. Even though Kyle said he dusted, she simply didn't believe it and made him do it again. </p><p>But then the cough stayed. And it got worse.</p><p>But she wasn't sick, okay? Because then her boss wouldn't let her go to work, and she had to go to work. Not because she needed the money, well she did but that was beside the point, but because she wanted to see her co-worker, and her best friend, Adora. And she was always so busy writing her fantasy novels about a girl with a magic sword, that sometimes Catra felt a little lost in the background. But at work, sick or not, it made her feel warm to see Adora waiting for her at the counter. But everyone felt warm when they saw her, because how could they not? Adora held the world in her palms, and she held Catra's soul too. </p><p>Okay, so maybe Catra was in love with her best friend. But it's okay, because she still has her, even if it's not the way that she wants her. Because Adora doesn't want her, not like she wants Adora. Which is fine with her, by the way! Because something is better than nothing. Even if she is left with the scraps of love that she gave to others, she would take it, because maybe it meant nothing to Adora but it meant everything to her. </p><p>And then it got worse. A lot worse. </p><p>When the first petal came, she felt numb. Her lungs and throat burned after the soft material came up her throat. Blood covered her hands, and her mouth tasted of metal. Catra sat on the floor of the bakery bathroom, her eyebrows furrowed. The yellow petal was quickly flushed and her hands almost bled raw as she washed away the blood. She went back to work after that not bothering to let her mind think about what just happened. </p><p>She thought about what happened, though she tried not to. She was left to lie awake that night, the sound of Kyle playing some random game in the background fell on deaf ears, as Catra's heart was louder than she'd ever known. Her chest ached now, but it was different than before, she couldn't draw a breathe in and her vision was woozy. She felt trapped in her mind not being able to move but lie there as she was losing herself in a panic. </p><p>...</p><p>The next time it happened, she was staying late at work, cleaning the tables that were supposed to be Adora's. But she had asked Catra so nicely and she had been dying to work on her book, and well how could she say no. It was after Adora hugged her goodbye, a bit longer than a friendly gesture but what did Catra know, and walked outside that her chest began contracting. The air was escaping faster than she could count, and her knees fell weak. </p><p>Her eyes blurry, so similar to the other day but so different, and her ears ringing as she tried to make out her name being called out by her boss. The yellow petals came in threes as they were so violently pushed out of her lungs. A warm hand lay on her back, drawing soothing circles as she cried, knowing what was to come. Catra leaned against her boss, and her friend, as they sat there together for the next hour. Scorpia let her leave early that day. </p><p>...</p><p>The flower shop was small, hard to find, but very quaint. Almost as if they were hoping to be hidden away from the world, and they pretty much were. Which was a pain in Catra's ass as she needed to find the match to the petal in her hand. Some color was lost among the soap, but the bright yellow seemed to be burned into her eyes. It took her a while to find it, after all, she had to wait for the employees to turn away so she could look in peace. The shop was founded for people with Hanahkai disease to match their flowers and learn information, but still, she didn't want to be spotted here. </p><p>Near the back of the store, the yellow flowers were displayed along a brick wall, a nice contrast to the headache inducing yellow. There lied books and pamphlets in front of it, but the name and description left a bitter taste on her tongue. The words danced around her head, 𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘰𝘭𝘥: 𝘗𝘢𝘪𝘯, 𝘱𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯, 𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘵𝘩, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘨𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘧. Although the words made her guts twist, it made sense, Adora was warm, she was sunshine, but she felt pain, so much pain and grief over the relationship she had that left her empty inside. </p><p>Catra left the shop with a few small booklets, a card that came with the purchase for a doctor that specializes in the disease, and a handful of flowers. Which all ended up on her counter, as she stared at the things in front of her. Her stomach twisting as the thought of death crossed her mind again, she could tell Adora, and lose her forever, Or remove the flowers. And never feel anything for her again. </p><p>Then it happened again, her body panicking and shutting down, almost falling, with Kyle there to lift her, and to discover that her cough wasn't his lack of cleaning after all. He ended up calming her down and staying with her all night, eventually sleeping in her bed to make sure she was safe all night, after hiding her booklets so she wouldn't spiral again. </p><p>...</p><p>Adora found them in the morning, after letting herself in, to tell Catra about her story and bring her best friend breakfast. And before Catra explained she had an issue and needed help (along with pushing Kyle to the floor because duh), Adora seemed to look almost jealous but she knew that was her getting her hopes up. Though Adora did push a bit about what happened and caused Catra's issue, she never admitted it. Though as an apology she gave Catra the flowers from the previous day. A little ironic considering that Adora "gave" her the same flowers as well. Or at least the petals. Flowers between them, they left for the bakery, hands brushing together. Catra decided to throw away the doctor's information after that, no matter the fact a flower head ended up in the bathroom's toilet when they arrived. She couldn't let go. </p><p>... </p><p> </p><p>After Kyle found out, he begged Catra to tell whoever she loved the truth and even said that he would date her if it was him. He ended up leaving after his arm developed a fist-sized bruised on his left arm. Though he remained vocal about it for the next few weeks. Though she did admit to him that he wasn't it after he came crawling back after an hour. Eventually, she admitted that Scorpia knew as well and Kyle ended up hosting a very bad intervention for Catra. He ended up with a bruise on his right arm to match the left. Though she did end up confessing everything to Scorpia later in the week at the end of her shift. Scorpia was the other person that she trusted besides Adora, and well she refused to tell Adora. </p><p>...</p><p>Adora got fired a few days later. And Catra and Scorpia had a huge fight, though Catra didn't quit but said she refused to work unless Adora did as well. Then to Adora's surprise, she was taken back on. </p><p>...</p><p>Adora had asked Catra why she thought she got fired, and Catra denied knowing, and Adora claimed she did know and would eventually drag it out of her. This lead to many, many dumb theories that Adora had come up with and bombarded Catra with. Ranging from she deserved a raise and they didn't wanna give her one, all the way to the idea that Scorpia was replaced by an alien and they seemed to distrust her because they knew she'd find out, fired her, then panicked and had the real Scorpia back. Catra had laughed so hard that she could feel a flower coming up, and had rushed the bathroom to throw up a full flower, stem and all, then Adora bragging she was funny she made Catra puke. Catra thought she was a beautiful idiot who couldn't see how painfully in love she was with her. Or that maybe she chose not to see after all. </p><p>...</p><p>Catra knew it was bad when she couldn't get out of bed, her head on fire, and a trashcan full of Marigolds next to her. She refused to let anyone near her, even Adora, for a couple of days. Her heartbreaking as she wrote letters to her 3 closest friends and even a will. After it was finished she sent them to the correct addresses, knowing that by the time they received them that she wouldn't be able to answer their responses. Kyle's went to his boyfriend's house, Rogelio, and her will to her lawyer. </p><p>She let them in later that day, Adora not leaving her side unless to get her something, and somehow didn't notice the blood-stained hands and the flowers under tissues in the trash. She felt her soul break as she watched Adora tell her stories about her book, how excited she was that she was almost done and that she couldn't wait for Catra to read it. Not knowing she wouldn't get to. When night came Adora laid by her side and pulled her close, and it felt as if Adora was absorbing all of her. Her lungs struggled to take in air as they grew the yellow flowers. Almost as gold and as warm as Adora. It hurt a lot, the way they felt, but as her eyes began to fall she felt okay again because she was dying for the one thing that mattered to her. With a kiss on Adora's head, she fell asleep. </p><p>...</p><p>Adora sobbed, dry-heaved, and had to be dragged away from Catra's body. The girl she loved, grew up with, and her best had died in her arms during the night. Days before her book was released and her feelings written in the acknowledgments. If she had been faster, told her before, let her know how she felt, then she would be alive, and they would be happy together. But Catra was such an idiot, an idiot that she loved so much she felt her heart shatter. Her throat scratched from days of sobbing and her eyes bled dry of tears. She wasn't even there when her book was released when she received heavy praise for her work. She wasn't there mentally when the days passed. Then she received a letter, and she didn't wake up in the morning. </p><p>...</p><p>Catra and Adora lie together, their souls in the heavens. Buried under Lilacs. </p><p>𝘓𝘪𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘴: 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘴.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p>𝘋𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘈𝘥𝘰𝘳𝘢, </p><p>𝘐'𝘮 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺. 𝘐'𝘮 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘐 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘪𝘤𝘬, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘩𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘺𝘰𝘶. 𝘐'𝘮 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘺. 𝘐'𝘮 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘬 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘐 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭. 𝘎𝘰𝘥 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘺, 𝘴𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘥. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘺 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦. 𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘰 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵, 𝘮𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘥 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘧𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘴𝘶𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳. 𝘉𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘰𝘱𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘣𝘭𝘦. 𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥𝘣𝘺𝘦, 𝘐 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢 𝘱𝘰𝘦𝘮 𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘢𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘥, 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘴 𝘪𝘵 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘣𝘰𝘰𝘬, 𝘴𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘮𝘦. 𝘐 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘰𝘯, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘱𝘶𝘣𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘩 𝘴𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘣𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘴. 𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶. 𝘚𝘦𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘴.<br/>
~ 𝘊𝘢𝘵𝘳𝘢</p><p>...</p><p>𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘦𝘧 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘸𝘯𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘺 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘭<br/>
𝘏𝘦𝘳 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘭𝘥<br/>
𝘚𝘩𝘦’𝘴 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦<br/>
𝘍𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘯 𝘴𝘱𝘢𝘤𝘦<br/>
𝘞𝘢𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘭 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴<br/>
𝘍𝘰𝘳 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘧𝘦𝘢𝘳<br/>
𝘠𝘦𝘵 𝘐 𝘤𝘳𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰𝘶𝘤𝘩<br/>
𝘐 𝘤𝘳𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘺<br/>
𝘐 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘱𝘪𝘦𝘤𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘺 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘭<br/>
𝘐𝘯 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>But she wasn't sick, okay? Because then her boss wouldn't let her go to work, and she had to go to work. Not because she needed the money, well she did but that was besides the point, but because she wanted to see her co-worker, and her best friend, Adora. And she was always so busy writing her fantasy novels about a girl with a magic sword, that sometimes Catra felt a little lost in the background. But at work, sick or not, it made her feel warm to see Adora waiting for her at the counter. But everyone felt warm when they saw her, because how could they not? Adora held the world in her palms, and she held Catra's soul too.</p><p>Okay maybe she was a little in love with her, but it wasn't her fault, how could she not love her.</p><p>Or</p><p>The one in which Catra is deeply in love with her best friend and develops Hanahkai Disease ~(&gt;-&lt;)~</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The one with the happy ending, if I'm being honest I dislike both of these chapters but I was a fun idea to play around with. Thank you for reading it means a lot.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started slow. </p><p>A slow cough that tingled in her chest and left her concerned for a quick minute, but was brushed aside, she never got sick. Her headache was stress and not because of the dull ache that pulsed through her body, begging for rest. Her cough was because it was dusty, and maybe if Kyle goes off his ass and dusted she would be fine. She lived in the dorms too, and she just wanted to be able to relax when the weight of her body seemed to drag her down. Even though Kyle said he dusted, she simply didn't believe it and made him do it again. </p><p>But then the cough stayed. And it got worse.</p><p>But she wasn't sick, okay? Because then her boss wouldn't let her go to work, and she had to go to work. Not because she needed the money, well she did but that was beside the point, but because she wanted to see her co-worker, and her best friend, Adora. And she was always so busy writing her fantasy novels about a girl with a magic sword, that sometimes Catra felt a little lost in the background. But at work, sick or not, it made her feel warm to see Adora waiting for her at the counter. But everyone felt warm when they saw her, because how could they not? Adora held the world in her palms, and she held Catra's soul too. </p><p>Okay, so maybe Catra was in love with her best friend. But it's okay, because she still has her, even if it's not the way that she wants her. Because Adora doesn't want her, not like she wants Adora. Which is fine with her, by the way! Because something is better than nothing. Even if she is left with the scraps of love that she gave to others, she would take it, because maybe it meant nothing to Adora but it meant everything to her. </p><p>And then it got worse. A lot worse. </p><p>When the first petal came, she felt numb. Her lungs and throat burned after the soft material came up her throat. Blood covered her hands, and her mouth tasted of metal. Catra sat on the floor of the bakery bathroom, her eyebrows furrowed. The yellow petal was quickly flushed and her hands almost bled raw as she washed away the blood. She went back to work after that not bothering to let her mind think about what just happened. </p><p>She thought about what happened, though she tried not to. She was left to lie awake that night, the sound of Kyle playing some random game in the background fell on deaf ears, as Catra's heart was louder than she'd ever known. Her chest ached now, but it was different than before, she couldn't draw a breathe in and her vision was woozy. She felt trapped in her mind not being able to move but lie there as she was losing herself in a panic. </p><p>...</p><p>The next time it happened, she was staying late at work, cleaning the tables that were supposed to be Adora's. But she had asked Catra so nicely and she had been dying to work on her book, and well how could she say no. It was after Adora hugged her goodbye, a bit longer than a friendly gesture but what did Catra know, and walked outside that her chest began contracting. The air was escaping faster than she could count, and her knees fell weak. </p><p>Her eyes blurry, so similar to the other day but so different, and her ears ringing as she tried to make out her name being called out by her boss. The yellow petals came in threes as they were so violently pushed out of her lungs. A warm hand lay on her back, drawing soothing circles as she cried, knowing what was to come. Catra leaned against her boss, and her friend, as they sat there together for the next hour. Scorpia let her leave early that day. </p><p>...</p><p>The flower shop was small, hard to find, but very quaint. Almost as if they were hoping to be hidden away from the world, and they pretty much were. Which was a pain in Catra's ass as she needed to find the match to the petal in her hand. Some color was lost among the soap, but the bright yellow seemed to be burned into her eyes. It took her a while to find it, after all, she had to wait for the employees to turn away so she could look in peace. The shop was founded for people with Hanahkai disease to match their flowers and learn information, but still, she didn't want to be spotted here. </p><p>Near the back of the store, the yellow flowers were displayed along a brick wall, a nice contrast to the headache inducing yellow. There lied books and pamphlets in front of it, but the name and description left a bitter taste on her tongue. The words danced around her head, 𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘰𝘭𝘥: 𝘗𝘢𝘪𝘯, 𝘱𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯, 𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘵𝘩, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘨𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘧. Although the words made her guts twist, it made sense, Adora was warm, she was sunshine, but she felt pain, so much pain and grief over the relationship she had that left her empty inside. </p><p>Catra left the shop with a few small booklets, a card that came with the purchase for a doctor that specializes in the disease, and a handful of flowers. Which all ended up on her counter, as she stared at the things in front of her. Her stomach twisting as the thought of death crossed her mind again, she could tell Adora, and lose her forever, Or remove the flowers. And never feel anything for her again. </p><p>Then it happened again, her body panicking and shutting down, almost falling, with Kyle there to lift her, and discover that her cough wasn't his lack of cleaning after all. He ended up calming her down and staying with her all night, eventually sleeping in her bed to make sure she was safe all night, after hiding her booklets so she wouldn't spiral again. </p><p>...</p><p>Adora found them in the morning, after letting herself in, to tell Catra about her story and bring her best friend breakfast. And before Catra explained she had an issue and needed help (along with pushing Kyle to the floor because duh), Adora seemed to look almost jealous but she knew that was her getting her hopes up. Though Adora did push a bit about what happened and caused Catra's issue, she never admitted it. Though as an apology she gave Catra the flowers from the previous day. A little ironic considering that Adora "gave" her the same flowers as well. Or at least the petals. Flowers between them, they left for the bakery, hands brushing together. Catra decided to throw away the doctor's information after that, no matter the fact a flower head ended up in the bathroom's toilet when they arrived. She couldn't let go. </p><p>... </p><p> </p><p>After Kyle found out, he begged Catra to tell whoever she loved the truth and even said that he would date her if it was him. He ended up leaving after his arm developed a fist-sized bruised on his left arm. Though he remained vocal about it for the next few weeks. Though she did admit to him that he wasn't it after he came crawling back after an hour. Eventually, she admitted that Scorpia knew as well and Kyle ended up hosting a very bad intervention for Catra. He ended up with a bruise on his right arm to match the left. Though she did end up confessing everything to Scorpia later in the week at the end of her shift. Scorpia was the other person that she trusted besides Adora, and well she refused to tell Adora. </p><p>...</p><p>Adora got fired a few days later. And Catra and Scorpia had a huge fight, though Catra didn't quit but said she refused to work unless Adora did as well. Then to Adora's surprise, she was taken back on. </p><p>...</p><p>Adora had asked Catra why she thought she got fired, and Catra denied knowing, and Adora claimed she did know and would eventually drag it out of her. This lead to many, many dumb theories that Adora had come up with and bombarded Catra with. Ranging from she deserved a raise and they didn't wanna give her one, all the way to the idea that Scorpia was replaced by an alien and they seemed to distrust her because they knew she'd find out, fired her, then panicked and had the real Scorpia back. Catra had laughed so hard that she could feel a flower coming up, and had rushed the bathroom to throw up a full flower, stem and all, then Adora bragging she was funny she made Catra puke. Catra thought she was a beautiful idiot who couldn't see how painfully in love she was with her. Or that maybe she chose not to see after all. </p><p>...</p><p>Catra knew it was bad when she couldn't get out of bed, her head on fire, and a trashcan full of Marigolds next to her. She refused to let anyone near her, even Adora, for a couple of days. Her heartbreaking as she wrote letters to her 3 closest friends and even a will. </p><p>She let them in later that day, Adora not leaving her side unless to get her something, and somehow didn't notice the blood-stained hands and the flowers under tissues in the trash. She felt her soul break as she watched Adora tell her stories about her book, how excited she was that she was almost done and that she couldn't wait for Catra to read it. Not knowing she wouldn't get to. When night came Adora laid by her side and pulled her close, and it felt as if Adora was absorbing all of her. When she thought Adora was asleep, she kissed her forehead and confessed her love to the sleeping girl, because she knew it would be her last night with her.</p><p>Adora’s eyes opened, and Catra felt her whole body freeze. Adora chuckled and pulled her closer, and while she did sa Catra was dumb, she also said she loved her more than anything she’d ever know. And when she took her next breath, she felt her lungs ease up and fill with the smell of Adora’s lavender shampoo. The smell eased her to sleep, and her soul felt alive again,</p><p>…</p><p>A few days later, Adora’s book was released, and as Catra read through it she noticed Adora’s confession in the front, and how the main character and love interest seem eerily familiar to Catra’s own relationship with Adora. And she felt beyond loved that day, and every day after. </p><p>...</p><p>𝘈𝘤𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘭𝘦𝘥𝘨𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴 <br/>𝘛𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦, 𝘊𝘢𝘵𝘳𝘢, 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘺, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘱𝘪𝘳𝘦 𝘮𝘦, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘢𝘨𝘦 𝘮𝘦. 𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘴𝘰 𝘪𝘯 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵𝘴. 𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦. 𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘮𝘰𝘰𝘯 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘴, 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘭𝘧.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter two will be a happy ending, it should follow soon. Sorry if it was too sad, I tried to make it interesting but I'm only used to shorter pieces.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>